The New Life
by PrimesGirl
Summary: Starfire tells the story of her life from human to autobot, and finding herself in doing so.
1. Intro

**Disclamer - **I do not own transformers, but I do own the characters sheena, and starfire. Also the character of Salamandra is co-owned by me and my best friend Pyro.

**Intro**

I had always wondered what it would be like to live on a different world or to just travel in space. Well now I am living my dream not only am I traveling trough out the known universe but I am also living on a planet called Cybertron. Cybertron is a metal-based planet that well is totally made out of metal. Its inhabitants are also made out of metal. There are two main populations on cibertron they are the Autobots (also known as bots.) the good guys and the Decepticons (also known at the cons.) the evil ones are at war with each other. There are also two other factors on Cybertron that are sort of caught in the middle of the two groups are the Feminine (female transformers) and the Minnicons (Tiny transformers) it's the Minnicons that both sides are trying to control.

My name is Starfire and I am a feminine transformer, but this isn't how I always was. You see I used to be from the earth in fact that is where I was born and lived. Not as a transformer mind you but a human, I didn't become a transformer until I was 17 years of age. That didn't happen until I found a strange green rock inside an asteroid, which to tell you the truth that asteroid was strange enough since it was made out of some sort of metal (later on I learned it was a chunk of Cybertron that had been blasted off its surface, but I wouldn't learn this until I showed the rock to the autobots.). Ever since that day life was never the same. It was because of that rock that I became a transformer in the first place.

To tell you the truth I never told any one this story before, that is except my best fiends Salamandra and my life partner Optimus Prime and now I guess whoever else is to come across this story, which I guess that would be you. I never told any one else because I was scared that everyone would shun me on Cybertron if they new I used to be human, but Prime says I have to. He says it will help me comes to terms about being a transformer, though I don't see how it will help but when Prime says to do something especially something like this you do it with out argument. So here it is the story of my weird transformation from a lonely human to one of the most powerful transformers on Cybertron. Not to mention probably the smartest thou Salamandra and Red Alert would argue about that. Well any ways I guess its time to begin...

* * *

Author's P.O.V

I Hope you liked my second attemp at a fanfic so far. If you have any suggestions an how I can inprove my fanfic please let my know. Also if there any particular transformer you would like to see I would be more than happy to add them in. Please review if you like it and want me to continue on with this story. Oh, and do you like the first person thing??


	2. Destruction

****

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. Only Sheena, Starfir, and Salamandra.

PyroDragon2006. - Thank you for your review, and all of your helpful tips Pyro.

Simply Crisis - Thank you for your corrections on the minicon spelling.

LoneGenesis - Thank you for your review's on both of my stories.

****

**Chapter 1**

**Destruction**

'Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz'

"Stupid alarm" I say... I stick my hand out from under my blankets to fumble around for the snooze button finally finding it I pulled my self deeper under my blankets and fallback asleep. Ten minutes later I get woken up not only be my buzzer but also my mother as well.

"Will you get up already for school your going to be late." She yells, as she shook me. Getting fed up will this I shot the alarm off with a thought.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." She said (My having physic powers always creped her out which made it really fun to use at home)

"Why?" I asked, "after all that's who I am and you can't change that not to mention its a lot easier then moving."

"Well I wont you out of bed in five and at the table."

"Whatever"

"Just get up." She says as she leaves

I got up slowly and got dresses. Then proceeded to walk down stairs and head towards the kitchen.

"Hurry up and get some breakfast before you miss your bus" my mother says

"I'm not taking the bus." I say

"Oh, and what are you going to take" My sister asked "you going to walk all that way?"

"No I am going to take my truck." I bark at her

She sneers, "No, you wont."

"Oh, and why's that?" I ask

"Because I'm taking the truck today." She laughs

"Like hell you do!" I yell at her

"Nothing you can do about it," She stats "you see I already have the keys"

"You may have the keys but your about to lose the ability to drive" I grin

"Mom!!!!!" my sister screamed

"Sheena that's enough you will ride the bus and that is final" my mother yells at me.

"No one drives my truck but myself." I say angrily as I make the key's vanish.

"Mom tell her to bring them back" My sister wines. My mother is about to rebuke me but when she looks I am already out of the door. When I get out I side quickly take out the keys I had hid in my pocket and hop in my truck. I start to drive out of our driveway when my mother and sister come running out trying to stop me. Ignoring them I quickly drive away. Upon getting to school I quickly check the net for the new, which I had missed this morning.

'Meteor shower starting at 9:00pm'

"Well I found a reason not to go home tonight" I grinned as I got out and headed for my first period. The school day went exactly like it normally did... the teacher teaching and me working on my lab top. You see my teachers don't cadre if I pay total attention since I get strait 'A's any way's... At the end of the day I headed for lookout point... which was about a 2hr. trip up north... I knew mom wouldn't care since it was Friday.

When I got there the place was already pretty full on the first couple of levels, so I decided to go strait up to the top that usually would be impossible if you didn't have 4-weeler... but not for me, you see I have a special truck that is built for off road racing (you can see why I am so protective of it). I got to the top and settled in for the show... what I did not know was that this particular show would be very deadly.

As the shower started I realized that some thing was not right because the light from the falling meteor's was touching down... my suspicions where confirmed when one of the meteor's came crashing down onto one of the levels below me... As every starts running around in pure panic, I quickly get in my truck and head for the lower levels only to be stopped by another meteor crashing in front of my truck... I quickly do a u-turn and head deeper in to the hills hoping to find some shelter somewhere. As I drove I got an uneasy feeling that only grew the longer I drove... finally spotting something out of the my side mirror, quickly I swerved to the left as a large fireball landed where my truck was just minutes before the last thing I remember was a bright flash of light and intense surge of energy before nothing...

* * *

Author's P.O.V. 

Well hears another chapter. I hope you liked it. If you did please review, and if you didn't review anyways so you can tell my what is wrong with my story so I can improve on it. Please tell me if you have any suggestions you think might help. Also tell me if you would like me to continue?


	3. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, but I do own Sheena, Starfire, Starchaser and I co-own Salamandra with my best friend Pyro, as she likes to be called.

LoneGenesis - Thank you for your review, and I will try to update sooner. I am sorry but nothing really happens in this chapter, the fun will start in the next chapter.

Simply Crisis - Thank you for your review. Hope you like this chapter.

PytoDragon2006 - Yo, Pyro where are you, and why didn't you review you little doof you have to read my story or Torenta will come and get you. He.. He.. He.. Me going to find you. What am I saying I don't have to look I know where you live Salamandra, you cant hide from me.

'sneak's into home of Pyro and stand's over her while she is sleeping'

'which wakes her up'

"Sheena what are you doing?"

"I'm not sheena I am the all powerful Torenta, and I am here to get revenge on you for

not reviewing on my second story."

"I am so scared, now go away I was having a nice dream about Yami and Starscreem" Sighs

"Oh, don't you know that both of them are in love with two other's namely Rebecca and Alexis."

"No" cry's anima style "Your so cruel"

"He... He... He... I got my revenge" Prances out of room laughing hysterically

Chapter 2

**The beginning **

**  
**"Ugh" I grown as I lift my head from the steering wheel. "What hit me?"

I look up to see a flaming hole about 5 feet from where my truck stood. I also found that moving was not going to be easy, since my whole body was num. Very slowly I got out of my truck and literally clasped on to my knees, biting back a cry of pain I got slowly to my feet and moved towards the crater. Reaching the edge I looked down in to it, what I saw amazed me since the strange rockI was looking athad a strange green glow to it.

"That's weird." I stated as I got down into the farley good-sized crater. I say that there was an eerie green glow admitting from a section of the rock not the whole thing, which I discovered was not a rock at all but some sort of mettle shaped like an asteroid. Well I was always a curious one, so I went over to where the strange mettle rock was admitting the strange green glow and I looked in to that part of mettle I say that there was a green rock sitting in it... of course me being the curios one and all I decided to reach in and try and get it out, Only the minute that I touched it I felt a strong surge of energy that seemed to shoot up my hand and into my brain, it felt like (pardon the pun) a two-tone Mack truck hit me, which in turn knocked me out.

I slowly woke up... only to bolt up right when there was a gigantic explosion near my, "Note to self, do not sit up quickly after being knocked out!" I mumbled as I look for the source of the explosion. Looking around a notice a recent smoking crater in the side of the hill... looking towards the sky I could still see that itwas raining deadly meteors, though not at heavily in this area anymore. Doing some quick thinking I decide that it is probably better if I not head home at that exact moment, and instead find someplace to hide till it was over. Standing up I was surprised to find that the green rock was in my hand, deciding to take it with me I quickly head off to my truck. Once inside I tryed it to see if it would start and with my luck it did. Iflipped on the radio tosee if I could get anything on it... after searching for a couple of minutes I finely find a station that would come in relatively well...

"This is WGN reporting the total death tally not been found yet in will not be found for sometime. It is estimated that already in the thousands. Nasa reports that the meteor storm should last for about another 5 hours, until then Nasa is advising everyone to stay under cover, in either a secure building that is no more than one story tall or under ground but no matter what you are not to go out side for any reason. We will be updating you every half an hour on reports from around the world."

Hearingthis I flip off the radio, "Gees they couldn't tell my to stay inside before the storm came they had to tell me afterwards, well I guess its time to find some shelter." I quickly drive of deeper in to the hills searching for a cave or at least some place more sheltered then my truck. Finally finding a cave I pull as far in as I could, then shut my truck off and waited. While I wanted I decided to check out if I could get any tv reception, It was just my luck, for when I turned it on the first sceneI saw was that of destruction... there where scenes from all around the world... I saw Paris on fire, the great Pyramids of Egypt in shambles and Washington DC literally looked like and infernal. There where scenes of the ruins of the Leaning Tower of Piazza, giant tidal waves crashing in to almost every shore, I just couldn't tack it any more I had to shut it off. Thinking back on the scenes I suddenly remembered that my family might be in danger or they could be worried about my, I decided to call home hopping to get an answer,

'Beep, Beep, Beep'

"Damit Please let them be ok!" I cried

Five Hours later I decided to check out the news to see if it was safe to head out.

'We have just received word from NASA that the meteor's that has been hitting the earth for the past 12 hr. has finally stopped, but the authority's would advise that you do not go out side unless it is extremely necessary because there is a lot of damage done to the road's and there is also a lot of debris from other things cluttering everything on the ground. On other news for the total death count we have yet to receive a full report from all of the countries but so far the death toll from the shower is estimated to reach into the 5,ooo for each country. We will be updating every half an hour so please stay tuned.'

"Well that sucks. I don't give a dam what those officials say about safety, I am going home." With that said I start up my truck and headed forhome forgetting about the green rock, which right now sitting on the seat next to me. On the way back to the city I see just how extensive the damage really is. Even the small towns have major damage to there buildings. 'If this is what happened to the smaller towns and city's I can just imagine what the larger city's must look like' I think to my self. It took my almost 5 Hr. to drive through every thing and reach the city limits and that's where the damage only got worst. It wasn't until I toped the ridge that over looked the city that I say the true damage... at that moment all Icould dowas stop my vehicle and stare at the sight before me... half the city looked like it was some thing out of Godzilla while the other half seemed to be flattened, the city on a whole was on fire.

"I have to got home now." I say to my self, as I start moving down the hill again. About 4 blocked out of the city I found my way blocked by a police barricade. So I do the only logical thing and stopped in front of it.

"What's going on?" I asked after I had rolled down my window.

"I'm afraid we can't let anyone go into the city at this time." The Cop replied walking up

"Why? I have to get to the other side NOW." I respond angrily.

"Orders from the military no one is allowed into the city under any circumstances, you will either have towant until they clear this area or go around, but I afraid we cant allow you into the city its to dangerous." He replied "There's a rescue center in Snow's Dale where all the victims from the city are sent if they are found alive."

"Really, Well thank you I will go check that out first." I reply as I put the truck in to reveres

" No problem mam and good luck." He says as he gives me room to turn around.

So I go up to the Snow's Dale's temporary rescue center in hopes of finding some trace of my family, but find nothing so I do the only other thing I can think of to do and that is to head back to the city. I get back to the ridge and stop once more not to look at the city but at the roadblock, with a pair of binoculars, I see that there is in off room for me to fit on the right hand side of the police car. So I start down the road and about a third of the way there I gun it, startling the crap out of the police officer as I go roaring past him and into the city. It took me an hour to nitpick my way threw the city, dogging both debris on the ground and the stuff that was still falling off the buildings. Also the occasional gas or other sort of fire that liked to blocked my path.

When I finally reached my street my hopes where very dim. Almost every house on my block was either down in smoldering runs or still on fire. I got to my house and barely pulled in to the driveway before stopping. The sight before me was one that would haunt my memories for years to come. My house was in smoldering ruins, I knew there was no hope now even before I got out of the truck and walked up to where the front door use to stand looking in I say something that made my heart literally stop for a short time... there was a giant crater almost dead center in the house, I just clasped to my knee's to shocked to cry. (Little did I know is that I would never cry again for almost 10yr.'s)

I don't know how long I sat there but it wasn't until someone I had thought was a rescue worker came up behind me that I came back to my senses.

"Are you aright?" He asked, I am only able to node in response to his question.

"Did you live here?" He asks looking at the house.

"Yes" was all I was able to get out.

"I know this is probably not something you want to hear at the moment... but so far we haven't found any survivors on this block, it was hit kind of heavy." He said, all I was able to do was stare at him like he was speaking gibberish. I look back at the house one more time before getting to my feet, Swearing that I would do anything possible to help any one else I could find no matter what. I look at the person and then realize that it was someone from the military, looking over his shoulder I say a whole platoon of solders standing their next to my truck.

"My I ask how did you service here during the attack?" The soldier asked

" I wasn't here during the attack" I respond, " I was up in the hills at look out point."

"If you where up at look out point... then how did you get back in the city?" He said " There's blockades on all roads leading into the city."

I look at him fully for the first time and notice that there is some thing very different between him and the others.

"What are you a platoon leader or something?" I asked

He just chuckles before answering.

"Actually, my name is General Adams" He said

"Well my name is Sheena and its very nice to General" I said "so is that all you are doing out here is looking for survivors?"

"Yes, and I am afraid that you are the first we have seen all day." He said looking back at his men, who where looking at the truck with tired exasperations.

"May I help?" I ask the General

"I am afraid that we where just heading back to our base for the day." He said "but your welcome to come with us if you have no place else to go." He then proceeded to round up his men and get them lined up on the street to march back to their base.

"General" I yell, he looks back at me " how far away are you from your base?"

"About a mile why?" he responded.

" I would like to come with and I was wondering if you and your men would like a ride back to your base?" I ask pointing to the truck.

He gets a thoughtfully look before nodding and telling his men to get into the back of the truck as he climes into the passenger seat. I can tell that from the look's they had they where very happy not to have to walk back to the base. I decided right then that I would do anything in my capability to help protect the life on this planet (little did I kown was that I was about to become the frontal froce for doing just that). On our way there we picked up one more platoon of solders. So I now had about 14 people in my back end and two generals up front. When General Adams remembered that I had never answered his question.

"Sheena..." He said

"Ya," I said keeping my Eyes to the road.

"You never did answer my question on how you got into the city with the blockades on the roads." He said, this sparked the interest of the other general (though I cant remember what is name was, but I only met him that once so I guess it doesn't really matter, anyway's back to the story.)

"Actually, I met your little blockade twice, the first time they told me to go to Snow's Dale, to check if my family was there. The second time they didn't get a chance to say anything since I just blew past them around the barrier." I answered back.

The two Generals look at each other and decide not to comment on the fact that I had done a criminal adfence by going around the barrier. A few minutes later we came up to the camp, we drooped his men and the other general's men including the other general at some courtiers, while General Adams showed me the way to the medic tent to have me check out. On our way there I am not shure exactly what occurred but all I remember is that the world just going totally out of whack and the general yelling my name. Some how I was able to put on the brakes before we hit a wall. The next thing I remember is some one helping me out of the truck and lying me on the ground and me praying the pain would end which it did for at that moment I blacked out.

* * *

Authors P.O.V

I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I had lost the pages that contained it. My sister had cleaned up and hid them on me so my humble apologies not only about that but also about the little cliff hanger I left you on as well. Don't worry I just finished righting the next chapter, so all I need to do is type, then post it up so it should be up really soon. Please review and tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
